1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic clip driver, and more particularly to an automatic clip driver capable of conveniently and continuously conducting a document binding process by use of a clip at any posture (orientation or position) thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrated a conventional clip driver for binding sheets of paper such as documents or the like by use of a clip. Referring to FIG. 1, a longitudinally-extending guide opening 1 is provided at the top wall of a casing 6. A pushing knob 5 is mounted to the top wall of the casing 6 in such a fashion that it slides longitudinally along the guide opening 1. The pushing knob 5 is provided at opposite side surfaces thereof with guide grooves 5' respectively engaged with opposite longitudinal edges 1' of the guide opening 1. A clip insertion slot 3 is formed at the rear end of the casing 6 in order to allow clips to be inserted into the interior of the casing 6. In order to use the clip driver having the above mentioned structure, the pushing knob 5 is first moved to the rear end of the guide opening 1 under the condition in which clips are received in the interior of the casing 6. Thereafter, the casing 6 is inclined in such a fashion that its rear end is raised, thereby causing the clips to move toward the front end of the casing where a document insertion inlet is formed. A Document is then inserted into the document insertion inlet. In this state, the pushing knob is moved toward the document insertion inlet to force the foremost clip to grasp the document. Thus, the document is bound by the clip.
However, the conventional clip driver having the above mentioned structure is inconvenient in use in that it requires a rearward movement of the pushing knob and a raising of the rear end of the casing for its use. In particular, where a repeated binding task is required, this cannot be easily carried. Furthermore, an increased binding time is involved in this case.
In addition, the conventional clip driver has a degraded appearance in that the clip insertion slot is externally exposed.